In known power systems, a strap may be used to secure a heat exchanger to a mount. Because the dimensions of the heat exchanger may vary, a strap that effectively secures one heat exchanger may not effectively secure another. Plus, even if the strap does effectively secure a specific heat exchanger, the strap may become too tight, during operation, as the heat exchanger thermally expands, and it may become too loose as the heat exchanger thermally contracts (i.e., varying clamping forces). What is needed is a strap that overcomes these challenges.